


Doubts

by petramostrash



Category: Jane the Virgin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petramostrash/pseuds/petramostrash
Summary: Petra is worried that she will be charged with murder while JR is worried that Petra will go down because of her. Less fluff more smut.





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a fic. I've read all the other ones and needed new perspective. Spelling and grammar is most likely deplorable Xxxx Enjoy lovelies

It was the night after her court appearance when the DA requested for JR to testify against her. She lay awake because every time she closed her eyes she saw herself being ripped away from her love as she was found guilty of murder.

She glanced to the left and focused her gaze on jane's peaceful face as she slept soundly without worry or as it seemed. In actual fact she had taken a sleeping pill while Petra had been working in her office. 

Jane couldn't bear the thought of betraying petra again. Petra had told her about other janes insemination and of Rafaels infidelity. When Petra spoke about her childhood and her life before America, Jane couldn't help but feel that her presence reminded her of what she never had. In all honesty she didn't think Petra could take any more loss. Losing the twins would destroy her. 

As Jane slept petra ran through every possible string she could pull that wouldn't land either of them in jail but nothing seemed to stick. She felt helpless and alone. 

As the sun began to rise, Petra slid out of bed carefully making sure that she didn't disturb jane. She made her way into her living area and curled up on her couch with her laptop on her lap as she began to research. She had lost all hope until she came across something that excited but also unsettled the woman. In order to dismiss a claim to testify the witness must be gravely ill, deceased or in a legal marriage by the state of the accused.

A glimmer of hope shot through her that was gone as quick as it had came. Petra laughed to herself because deep down she knew that Jane wasn't in it for the longrun and even if she was it would take more than a court case to make her realise it.

Jane woke up feeling refreshed until a wave of reality washed over her. Today was the day she would be asked to testify against the woman she loved. Petra did not yet know that Jane was in love with her and Jane wanted to keep it that way. She had teased Petra for falling head over heels after meeting Jane once and she was not about to let Petra gloat over her hypocrisy.

Nevertheless she persisted to get up and have a shower. She figured petra probably hadn't even come home as she had noticed that when Petra is feeling too much of any emotion she throws herself into her work giving everyone but her her undivided attention. It didn't faze Jane it just made her realise that they were exactly the same and that's what scared her. Petra knew when Jane was not being straight with her and Petra jumped to conclusions faster than a bee to honey.

As Jane stepped into the shower she heard the door shut. She didn't know whether it was Petra going or returning. As she leaned her head back and let the water run over her body she began to get lost in her thoughts. What if Petra didn't love her back? What if after the trial, she ended things between her and Jane? Every possible negative thought poured out of janes subconscious. She tended to overthink anything and everything.

Out of nowhere she felt two arms rap around her waist. She was startled until she saw a bright blonde bob appear in front of her. She had never been in the shower with Petra before and in all honesty she didn't mind it one bit.

The blonde proceeded to press her lips against janes closing any and all distance left between them. Jane had copped that Petra liked to be dominant in all areas excluding the bedroom and that worked perfectly for her.

She grabbed the blondes face and intensified the kiss. Jane ran her soft tongue across petras closed lips asking for entry. The blonde immediately submitted as she felt the most incredible sensation shoot up her spine as she felt janes tongue colliding with hers, the two fighting for dominance. Jane won and took her victory down south. 

She began to peck at petras neck and slowly made her way downwards by placing soft but passionate kissing as she went. She swirled her tongue around the blondes hard nipple causing her to let out a small but loud whimper. She sucked on it until the petra grew impatient as she motioned to speed things up.

She placed her lips on her stomach and then on her hips. She finally reached where the blondes hand had pushed janes head. Jane could feel the pulsing of petra from afar. She knew this wouldn't take much work.

As she pressed her tongue against her clit she licked up and down and lapped up all of petras wetness. She realised petra had been waiting a while for this as had herself. 

She looked up and smirked, the blonde looking puzzled but soon caught on. "For me?" said the brunette smugly as she returned her tongue to petras clit. She slowly slipped her tongue inside petra and got a satisfactory moan from the blonde as she began to get to work. She swirled her longer around as she sucked on her extremely sensitive clit gaining loud cries of pleasure as every second passed.

Petra began grinding against janes mouth pleading to the brunette to go harder. As Jane knew exactly what she wanted she slipped in two fingers and quickly pumped them in and out. As Jane went faster, Petra got louder and louder until suddenly she bucked her hips forward and let out the loudest most arousing moan Jane had ever heard as she rode out her orgasm on janes face.

The brunette helped her come down meanwhile sucked up petras sweet juice. When she finished she returned to her normal height and was greeted with a hard kiss from her lover while she rapped her arms around her neck. Petra intended on returning the favour.

The blonde proceeded to back Jane into the wall of her shower. Jane let out a gasp as she felt Petras hand smooth down her stomach, and flatten against her hip bone.

"I'm going to need you to pick me up and get onto the bed." Petra whispered against her ear before taking her lobe between her teeth and letting go of it slowly. Jane didn't need to be told what to do. They were soaking wet from the shower but that didn't stop petra.

"I need you to lay down flat on your back." Petra said, kissing Jane deeply before pulling away.

Jane swallowed, nodding slowly as she lay back on the bed, feeling the bed shift beneath her as the blonde straddled her hips.

The woman bit down on her lip as Petra slid her hands up Janes torso, cupping her breasts roughly as she grinded down on her crotch.

Blue eyes drank her in; making Jane feel like her entire body was on fire.

Petra leaned in at the same time she did, their lips meeting in a much softer collision.  
Jane welcomed Petras tongue into her mouth as she moaned, moving her hands down to stroke the blondes sides. Petra sighed as she felt the brunettes hands pinch her hardened nipples, tugging on them slightly. Biting down on her lip, she let out a low moan.

Petra let go of janes bottom lip, moving down to leave a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses down to her breasts, maneuvering her body so she was able to take a nipple into her mouth at the same time her other hand crept beneath the brunettes nether region.

"Fuck." Jane hissed, her nails digging into the other woman's back.

Petra sucked in a breath, loving the pain that the scratches produced on her shoulder blades gave her. She started circling Janes clit with her thumb, moving her index and middle finger down to her opening. "You are so fucking wet." She moaned out at the first touch of the brunettes dripping sex.

"Please." Jane pleaded, no longer wanting to be teased.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me."

Petra smiled into the brunettes chest, she was never one to disappoint, she aimed to please. She applied more pressure to her clit, and pushed two fingers into her.

Jane moaned, already a lot closer to the edge then she would care to admit.

Petra curled her fingers, hitting the brunettes special spot with every thrust.

"Fuck."

Petra continued to smile, leaning up and capturing Janes lips in a passionate kiss, tangling their tongues together as it deepened.

"I'm so close, Pete" Jane groaned, the nickname just slipping off of her tongue.

Petra removed her fingers, sliding down her body until her face met the apex of the brunettes hips. Placing a quick kiss on her mound, Petra licked slowly up her slit before stiffly pushing her tongue inside of Jane, wanting to feel her come undone in her mouth.

Jane dug her nails into the blonde's shoulders, before weaving her fingers into the blonde locks atop her head.

Just one more lick from Petra and Jane was crashing down from her high, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

Petra cleaned up the mess she made before sitting up, wiping her mouth on her bicep and leaning down to kiss Jane long and slowly.

Jane groaned at the taste of herself on the woman's lips, quickly flipping them over so that she was now on top, where she rightfully belonged.

Petra raised a brow as Jane left her lips and trailed down the blondes torso, sucking and kissing at the soft skin she met all the way down to her hips.

Looking up at smoldering blue eyes, Jane took a long slow stroke with her tongue down the length of Petras cunt.

Petras eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head, "Fuck."

Jane grinned, the blondes recent confidence as a 'top' was nowhere in sight.

Petra moaned as Jane swirled her tongue around her clit before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it roughly.

It took only a few more licks before Petra came with a loud, "Fuck! Jane! Oh! Fuck!."

Jane smirked into petras thigh as she knew, once again, she had won. Jane met petras lips in a soft and passionate kiss.

"I love you Jane Ramos" said Petra confidently knowing what she would get in return.

"I love you more Petra Solano" uttered Jane with butterflies in her stomach.


End file.
